Cinderella's Midnight Tea
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: Elizabeth yang menunggu Ciel. Kisah Cinderella yang berpisah dengan pangerannya. Semuanya terjadi tepat saat jam berdentum 12 kali./one-shot/ElizabethxCiel.


_"__Lizzie! Lihat, lihat! Ini cerita Cinderella yang hebat itu, lho!" seru seorang bocah laki-laki pada bocah perempuan disebelahnya._

_"__Iya! Tapi kasihan, ya.. Cinderella harus mengurus rumah. Saudara-saudaranya jahat sekali, sih!" rutuk bocah perempuan tersebut._

_"__Tapi, akhirnya dia bisa pergi ke pesta dansa, 'kan?"_

_Bocah perempuan itu tersenyum sedih. "Tapi, dia harus berpisah dengan pangerannya pada dentuman jam yang ke-12.."_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer<em>

_Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler © Yana Toboso_

_Cinderella's Midnight Tea © Enamel Illyane_

_Warning!_

_ElizabethxCiel ALERT, maybe a little OOC, pendek, kurang memuaskan, rated labil._

_Cover isn't mine, but edited by me. Original art by Yana-sense.._

**_Not gonna say anything nice? then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you don't like wasting your energy on this right?_**

* * *

><p>Malam itu dingin. Dingin sekali. Diluar salju turun dengan lebatnya. Tidak ada manusia waras yang berani keluar—sekalipun dengan mantel tebal, kereta kuda dan beberapa pengawal—tidak ada yang berani.<p>

**TUK TUK**

_Lady _kecil itu hanya memindai salju putih lewat jendela. Matanya dengan datar, menghitung setiap butiran salju yang datang, walaupun selalu berakhir dengan perasaan kesal karena salju itu tidak kunjung berhenti. Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford—begitulah nama lengkap _lady _kecil yang bosan itu. Dia duduk dan memangku wajah pada tangannya disebuah ruangan penuh dekorasi yang _lucu_.

"Paula," panggilnya pada seorang _maid _yang sedang menuangkan susu hangat untuknya.

"Ya? Ada apa, Nona?" sahut Paula pada nona kecilnya.

"Mana Ciel?" tanya Elizabeth untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Paula hanya menghela nafas lelah. "Maaf, Earl Ciel belum datang," ucapnya. Sebetulnya, ia sudah mengatakan bahwa sepertinya—diulangi, sepertinya—tunangan nonanya itu tidak bisa datang karena sajlu lebat. Namun pernyataan itu ditolak mentah-mentah Elizabeth. Dan sekarang, ia hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa Ciel belum datang dan berharap nonanya menyerah.

"Begitu," jawab Elizabeth setelah jeda cukup lama. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"H-hampir jam 12 malam," jawab Paula ragu. Sebetulnya, Elizabeth sudah dirayu oleh ayah, kakak, bahkan ibunya agar mau tidur dan menyerah soal menunggui tunangannya. Namun, yah, seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Elizabeth yang keras kepala—ia tetap menunggui dengan keyakinan bahwa Ciel akan datang.

"Begitu," ucapnya lagi dengan nada dan intonasi yang sama dengan sebelumnya. "Kalau Paula sudah mengantuk, tidur saja duluan."

"S-saya tidak bisa tidur kalau Nona belum tidur. Itu tidak sopan," bantah Paula.

"Hm," jawab Elizabeth singkat. "Paula, bisa kau hangatkan lagi kue kesukaan Ciel? Sepertinya sudah dingin,"

"B-baik," turut Paula kemudian membawa pergi setumpuk kue kearah dapur.

Setelah Paula pergi, Elizabeth hanya menatap pintu itu dengan pandangan kosong. Berharap tiba-tiba Paula masuk dengan tergesa-gesa dan berkata dengan wajah sumringah bahwa Ciel telah datang. Namun yang ia dapati hanya—

**TOK TOK**

**TENG!**

—sebuah ketukan pada jendelanya, dengan sesosok pria yang ia cintai. Datang beriringan dengan 12 dentaman jam ruangan.

"CIEL!" seru Elizabeth sambil membuka jendelanya.

Ciel dan Sebastian masuk lewat jendela. Mereka tahu itu tidak sopan, tapi yah—salahkan seseorang yang mengunci pintu depan. "Maaf, aku terlambat. Ada beberapa urusan dikota jadi—"

Elizabeth memotong kata-kata Ciel dengan gelengan lembut. "Ung, aku mengerti. Aku yakin kau pasti datang, jadi aku menunggumu!" serunya ceria sambil menggenggam erat tangan Ciel.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Ciel dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Tidak!" jawabnya polos.

Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. "Ya ampun, kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu demi aku," ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Elizabeth pelan.

Kemudian, pintu ruangan terbuka, dan menampakkan Paula dengan setumpuk kue hangat. "Oh, Earl Ciel, akhirnya anda datang," ucap Paula lega.

"Ya, maaf membuat kalian menunggu."

Elizabethpun menarik Ciel ketengah ruangan. "Ayah, Ibu dan Kakak sudah tidur. Bagaimana kalau kita berdansa berdua saja malam ini?" tawar Elizabeth.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafku karena datang terlambat," terima Ciel sambil menuntun Elizabeth untuk menari.

Malam ini, Elizabeth merasa ia jauh lebih bahagia daripada seorang Cinderella. Jika Cinderella harus berpisah dengan pangerannya pada dentuman jam yang ke-12, maka ia bertemu pangerannya pada dentuman yang jam ke-12.

**Fin.**

Halo~ Saya Ill yang datang dengan fic baruu~ /siapa kamu

Eh, sebelumnya saya debut di KagePro dan 'numpang' disini. Buat author dan reader difandom Kuroshitsuji, salam kenal!

Yak, sebetulnya, saya bingung mau taruh ini dirate apa. Rated T rasanya ketinggian #apanya. Kalo K, kayaknya belum pantes buat anak 9 tahun.. Jadi saya taroh di K+, kalau ternyata masih nggak pantes, bilang ya, nanti saya rubah jadi T..

Dan juga, jika ada saran, kritik, komentar, ralat dan sebagainya, silahkan tuangkan didalam kolom review!

_With some syrup and ice sugar,_

_Enamel Illyane_


End file.
